Mi regalo especial
by Maki nyan
Summary: Eli no sabe que regalarle a Nozomi en navidad, por lo que pide ayuda a sus amigas para que le den alguna idea. Puede que resulte mejor a como Eli lo esperaba. Especial de navidad NozoEli, espero les guste.


**Hola, esta es la primera vez que escribo y me gustaría saber que tal quedo y si les gustó, nos vemos en la próxima. Y Feliz navidad a todos :)**

 _No sé qué hacer, he estado todo el día fuera de casa, esto de buscar el regalo perfecto para la chica perfecta es realmente imposible, desde ropa a dulces y de dulces a algo manual._

 _\- Esto es realmente difícil *susurré*_

 _\- ¿Qué cosa es difícil nya~?_

 _\- ¡Rin!, no te había visto_

 _\- No te preocupes nya~_

 _\- R-Rin-chan, corriste muy rápido_

 _\- Kayo-chin es lentita nya~_

 _\- Hanayo, hola_

 _\- E-Eli-chan, ¿qué haces por aquí?_

 _\- Busco un regalo para Nozomi_

 _\- ¿Y has encontrado algo?_

 _\- No, nada de nada_

 _\- ¿Por qué?_

 _\- Para serte sincera *suspiré* siento que nada es perfecto para Nozomi_

 _\- Eli-chan está enamorada de Nozomi-chan nya~_

 _\- *me sonrojé* N-no es verdad_

 _\- Claro que sí nya~ *me sonrió con maldad*_

 _\- Rin, Nozomi te está haciendo mal_

 _\- E-Eli-chan tiene razón Rin-chan_

 _\- ¡Pero Kayo-chin!_

 _\- ¿Chicas? *¿Maki?* ¿Qué hacen?_

 _\- E-Estamos ayudando a Eli-chan a encontrar un regalo para Nozomi-chan_

 _\- ¿Para la tetona?_

 _\- No le digas así Nico *Maki la regañó*_

 _\- ¿Acaso quieres que le diga plana?, idiota_

 _\- Enana_

 _\- ¡ Tsundere!_

 _\- ¡Odiosa!_

 _\- ¡Engreída!_

 _\- ¡Hobbit!_

 _\- ¡Tomate!_

 _\- ¿Chicas?_

 _\- ¡¿Qué!?_

 _\- Ya dejen de discutir *les reclamé*_

 _\- Hmp *gruñó Nico tomando la mano de Maki*_

 _\- ¿Qué haces idiota?_

 _\- Nada_

 _\- Dejen el NicoMaki para cuando estén solas, necesito la ayuda de todas ustedes_

 _\- ¿Para qué? *preguntó Maki*_

 _\- Quiero elegir el regalo perfecto para Nozomi pero no sé cuál sería el indicado_

 _\- ¿Llamamos a las chicas de segundo? Quizás ellas puedan darnos una mano_

 _\- Me harías un gran favor Hanayo_

 _\- E-Esta bien Eli-chan_

 _Luego de que las chicas de segundo llegaran, emprendimos camino al centro comercial para buscar algo apropiado y que sea de mi gusto para Nozomi… Mi querida y_ _hermosa Nozomi… Esta navidad te pediré ser mi novia. Por eso quiero el mejor regalo de todos, pero aún así siento que ninguno vale la pena._

 _\- Eli *dijo Maki*_

 _\- ¿Sí?_

 _\- ¿Y si mejor vas a esa tienda? Nosotras te esperaremos aquí hasta que vuelvas_

 _\- Está bien *dije algo insegura antes de entrar a la tienda*_

 _ **Punto De Vista. Nico**_

 _\- Chicas *las llamé luego de que Eli se fuese* a éste paso no lograremos encontrar nada que convenza a Eli_

 _\- Tienes razón, ¿pero qué podría ser perfecto para lo que quiere Eli y el gusto de Nozomi? *dijo Umi*_

 _\- ¡Tengo una idea! *saltó de la nada Honoka* ¡Que Eli-chan sea el regalo!_

 _\- Explica mejor eso Honoka_

 _\- Pero Umi-chan, es fácil de entender *hizo unas señas para acercarnos* como pasado mañana es navidad, invitaremos a Eli-chan y a Nozomi-chan a la casa de Maki-_ _chan, ya que es más grande que la de todas, amarramos a Eli-chan con esa cinta para los regalos, un moño de esos lindos y antes de que Nozomi entre al cuarto que le dará Maki-chan la dejamos en su cama con una pequeña nota por parte de nosotras_

 _\- Nunca creí decir esto, pero es una buena idea Honoka *dije con burla*_

 _\- ¡Nico-chan mala! *antes de que se abalanzara sobre mí, Maki-chan la detuvo*_

 _\- Ni se te ocurra tocarla Honoka_

 _\- Ha-hai, no lo haré Maki-chan_

 _\- Ara~ Maki-chan no te pongas celosa_

 _\- ¡Nozomi! *grité lo más fuerte que pude intentando que Eli me escuchara*_

 ** _Punto De Vista. Eli_**

 _Entré a la tienda que me indicó Maki, había una gran variedad de collares y anillos de oro y plata, busqué alguno que estuviera dentro de mi presupuesto y fuera bello._ _Hasta que en una vitrina vi un collar de oro con detalles violetas. "Perfecto", al verlo sonreí como idiota al pensar en cómo se vería Nozomi con el collar puesto, hasta que el vendedor interrumpió mi imaginación._

 _\- ¿Quiere ése?_

 _\- Sí por favor *le entregué la cantidad necesaria de dinero*_

 _\- Aquí lo tiene señorita *me entrega la pequeña caja que contenía mi regalo*_

 _\- Gracias_

 _Cuando estaba guardando aquella caja en mi cartera escuché un grito desde fuera de la tienda._

 _"Nozomi"_

 _Santo cielo, ¿por qué tuvo que aparecer ahora? Necesito salir de aquí pero me verá, piensa Elichika, piensa en alguna excusa… ¡Lo tengo!_

 _\- Chicas, ya estoy lista *pasé mi vista por todas viendo que me miraban con pánico*_

 _\- Ara~ Elicchi ¿qué hacías allí dentro?_

 _\- Hace un par de días vine con Arisa y se quedó mirando un collar bastante lindo *le mentí* así que vine a comprarlo como regalo para navidad_

 _"Que se lo crea, que se lo crea". Suplicaba por dentro._

 _\- Que buena hermana eres con Arisa-chan_

 _\- Claro que lo soy_

 _\- Nozomi *la llamó Maki*_

 _\- ¿Qué sucede Maki-chan?_

 _\- Mañana las chicas irán a mi casa para celebrar navidad *se empezó a sonrojar* me preguntaba sí… ¿Quisieras ir también?_

 _\- Estaré allí sin falta Maki-chan *nos miró a todas* bueno chicas, tengo que irme ¡nos vemos mañana!_

 _\- *suspiré* Por poco..._

 _\- ¿Encontraste algo bueno allí dentro Eli-chan? *preguntó Kotori*_

 _\- Sí, es muy lindo *se los mostré*_

 _\- Reluciente nya~_

 _\- Y no era tan caro como esperaba_

 _\- Solo a la gran idol Nico Ni le regalan cosas caras *presumió Nico*_

 _\- Si sigues presumiendo con ese tema no te regalaré ese lindo par de anillos que querías para nosotras Nico-chan_

 _\- ¿Anillos? *preguntó con malicia Honoka*_

 _"Sigo insistiendo, Nozomi le hace mal a Honoka y a Rin"_

 _\- N-no es nada *se sonrojó Maki y también lo hizo Nico*_

 _\- ¿¡A-anillos!? *gritó Umi sonrojada* ¿Có-cómo puedes darle algo... tan vergonzoso?_

 _\- ¡Umi-chan no te desmayes! *gritó Kotori*_

 _\- ¡Umi-chan! *gritó Honoka al ver a Umi desmayada en medio de la pasada*_

 _Luego de que pasara ese pequeño percance con Umi, todas nos fuimos a nuestras casas para preparar los regalos que serán dados mañana por la noche._

 _\- Espero que ha Nozomi le guste *susurré antes de caer en los brazos de morfeo*_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ya eran más de las 5 de la tarde, estaba lista, mi regalo envuelto de forma perfecta. En el camino a casa de Maki estuve pensando en todo lo que he vivido estando al lado de Nozomi, recuerdo tras recuerdo fueron pasando, momentos tristes, tensos, difíciles, pero sobretodo alegres. Nozomi ha sido una gran compañía todo este tiempo, me alegro el haberla conocido._

 _\- Maki, estoy afuera *le dije por celular* sí, traje todo... No te preocupes, adiós_

 _Esperé unos minutos para que Maki saliera y abriera el portón de su casa._

 _\- Pasa, las chicas ya están dentro, solo faltabas tú y en 10 minutos llegará Nozomi_

 _-Bien, permiso..._

 _\- ¡Eli-chan! *saltó Honoka con emoción* ¿¡estás emocionada!?_

 _\- Honoka, cálmate * le Regaño Umi *_

 _\- Umi-chan no seas tan mala con Honoka-chan_

 _\- Kotori, eres muy blanda con Honoka_

 _\- Hahaha_

 _\- Eli *era Nico* ¿tienes todo?_

 _\- Claro que sí Nico, ¿por quién me tomas?_

 _\- Por nadie jeje *dijo despreocupada* ¡Bien! ¿quién me acompaña a hacer la cena?_

 _\- Yo voy *dijo Hanayo_

 _\- Yo también voy Nico-chan *se les unió Kotori*_

 _\- Bien, por mientras que nosotras preparamos la cena, ustedes vayan poniendo los cubiertos y demás para tener una bella cena en la víspera de navidad_

 _Con el paso de los minutos llegó Nozomi, muy bella a decir verdad, con un vestido hasta las rodillas de color violeta claro, unos tenis y su melena suelta le daba un aire mucho mas maduro y sexy a la vez. Hablamos de temas al azar, bromas se incluyeron, al igual que las constantes discusiones de Nico y Maki por cuanto tomate sería servido provocando, así, la risa de todas, hasta que por fin la cena estaba servida._

 _\- ¡Hagamos un brindis nya~! *dijo Rin levantando la copa llena de jugo de naranja*_

 _\- Bien, que hable la presidenta del club *animó Nozomi a Nico*_

 _\- ¿Y-yo?... E-eh... Fe-Feliz navidad_

 _\- Vamos Nico, puedes hacerlo mejor *le dije con burla*_

 _\- ¿¡Y por qué no lo haces tú!?_

 _\- Tú puedes Elicchi~_

 _\- Bi-bien, lo haré *aclaré mi garganta para continuar* éste año a sido uno de los mejores a decir verdad, no sólo porque ganamos el Love Live!, sino por haber conocido a chicas como ustedes. Buenas compañeras y grandes amigas, que sin dudar ayudan a quien lo necesita *sonreí al recordar los sucesos de ayer en la tarde* el haberlas conocido fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida, gracias *y ates de volver a sentarme dije* y como ha dicho nuestra querida y respetada presidenta Yazawa-san *nos reímos ante lo que había dicho, incluso Nico* Feliz navidad a todas_

 _Luego de varios minutos de haber cenado y hablado tonterías, todas nos vestimos como Santa-san versión femenina, Kotori se lució en hacer estos trajes ¡y mucho más con el de Nozomi!_

 _\- ¡Bien!... ¡Es hora de abrir los regalos! *gritó Honoka con la energía que tanto la caracterizaba*_

 _\- ¡Sí! *gritamos todas en respuesta*_

 _\- ¡Yo entrego los regalos! *gritó nuevamente Honoka para tomar un regalo al azar* este es para... ¡Nico-chan de Maki-chan!_

 _\- Gracias Maki-chan *dijo Nico sonrojada y sorprendida al ver el par de anillos que tanto anhelaba para ellas*_

 _\- N-no es nada... So-solo quería ver a Nico-chan feliz_

 _\- Jeje este es de... ¡Mi para Umi-chan!_

 _\- Gracias Honoka *dijo al ver una linda pulsera en una cajita*_

 _\- De nada Umi-chan *tomó otro* este es para... ¡Maki-chan de Nico-chan!_

 _\- Gra-gracias Nico-chan *se sonrojó al ver un hermoso collar de oro con su nombre colgando de él*_

 _\- La gran idol Nico Ni se esforzó en conseguirlo, así que cuídalo bien_

 _Y así siguió por un buen rato, intercambiando regalos hasta que me tocó uno con el cual quedé fascinada._

 _\- Mira Eli-chan *tomó uno de tantos* ¡es de Nozomi-chan para ti!_

 _\- Gracias Nozomi *lo que estaba en mis manos era hermoso y único, habían dos cuadros, en uno de ellos había una foto donde salíamos todas posando con los trajes de_ _Snow Halation y en el otro había una foto de ella y yo cuando habíamos ido juntas a la playa un par de días, todo esto venía acompañado por chocolates blancos y negros* muchas gracias Nozomi_

 _Me abrazó, lo sentí tan cálido, intenté mostrarle lo que siento con éste simple pero hermoso abrazo._

 _\- Eli, queremos hablar contigo un momento *me llamó Nico, quien estaba con Maki, Rin y Kotori*_

 _\- Claro *me separé del confortable abrazo de Nozomi*_

 ** _Punto De Vista. Nozomi_**

 _Me alegra que a mi linda Elicchi le haya gustado el regalo que le hice, puede que no sea tan bueno pero al ver su cara de felicidad me alegré también. ¡Pero no entiendo para qué se llevaron a mi linda Elichika de mis brazos!_

 _\- Nozomi *Honoka-chan tomó el último regalo que había* ¡este es de Eli-chan para ti!_

 _Al abrirlo me llevé una gran sorpresa, había una cajita y dentro de esta un bello collar de oro con detalles violetas en él. Quería ir a donde tenían a Elicchi y abrazarla cuanto pueda por tan hermoso regalo._

 _\- ¿Sí?... ¿Ya está lista?... Entendido_

 _\- ¿Qué sucede Honoka-chan *pregunté*_

 _\- Maki-chan quiere que vayas a la habitación en la que dormirás *su sonrisa no es la misma de siempre*_

 _\- Claro *subí y en el camino me encontré con las chicas*_

 _\- Espero que te guste la sorpresa *no entiendo* ¡Ah! Una cosa más, las paredes son aprueba de ruidos *y se fue*_

 _\- Ahora sí que estoy confundida *suspiré*_

 _\- ¡Hmp! *escuché antes de entrar a la habitación*_

 _Cuando abrí la puerta puerta me encontré con una Elicchi muy sexy recostada en la ama, amarrada con cinta para adornar y con cinta para adornar y con un moño amarrado en su cuello y una tarjeta a sus pies._

 _\- Ara~ Elicchi "con que a eso se refería Maki-chan" *pensé* Bien Elicchi... veamos que dice la tarjeta..._

 _"Te deseamos una feliz navidad Nozomi-chan, esperamos que disfrutes del regalo de parte de_ _todo_ _μ's_ _"_

 _"PD: Buen provecho"_

 _\- Disfrutaré toda la noche de mi linda Elicchi~_

 _\- 'Hmp!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Desperté hace un par de minutos y no pude evitar ver su increíble cuerpo desnudo pegado al mío, estaba abrazando me. Me sentía feliz, al fin estoy con Elicchi como siempre quise._

 _\- Buenos días Nozomi *dio un bostezo*_

 _\- Buenos días Elicchi *la abracé*_

 _\- Aún no puedo creer que las demás hayan ideado todo esto_

 _\- Esta bien así, ya que puedo tener a Elicchi para mi solita_

 _\- Y yo tengo a Nozomi_

 _\- Elicchi ..._

 _\- ¿Qué sucede?_

 _\- Eres una bestia en la cama~_

 _\- No te quedas atrás Nozomi_

 _\- ¿Quién no se sentiría tentado al ver en tal estado a mi sexy Elicchi? ¿toda amarrada y bien dispuesta?_

 _\- N-no digas esas cosas así como así Nozomi_

 _\- Jajaja Elicchi es muy linda sonrojada_

 _\- Tonta..._

 _\- Do Elicchi_

 _\- ¿Sí?_

 _\- Feliz navidad_

 _\- Feliz navidad Nozomi *me beso*_

 _Y así comenzó otra batalla por quién mandaba en ese beso, luego caricias tras caricias le siguieron, para empezar la verdadera acción._

 _"Este es, sin duda, **el mejor regalo** que he tenido en toda mi vida" *fue lo que pensé antes de caer en la locura de estar con mi linda y sexy Elicchi*_

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
